


The Letter

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Assassin/Male Assassin from Rival Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A letter on a deadly leaf.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



The letter was written on a leaf, translucent when Reyer held it up into the sunlight. He had found it on his desk on a pile of paperwork he should have taken care of weeks ago, a splash of autumn red on beige. Leaf calligraphy was the newest fashion at court but Reyer knew this was not a court lady’s vapid poetry in his hands. Recognizing the plant, he now knew how Lady Britta had died. Reyer recognized the handwriting as well, knew well the man who had sent words of love on poison. The answer would be his dagger.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear karanguni,  
> I was fascinated by your prompt about sending assassin inventory like love letters, I simply had to play with that!  
> Hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
